


Might as well be evil

by DarkLordOfTheDishPit



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short One Shot, friendship?, hard to know how to tag stuff, tags might sound kinda dark but there's humor to be had, the implications are darker than what's actually depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordOfTheDishPit/pseuds/DarkLordOfTheDishPit
Summary: Proletius is worried there's still a tiny bit of good in him.Zargothrax totally doesn't care, but takes the time to reassure him anyways.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Might as well be evil

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fanfic in a hot minute, hoo boy. The only thing I can promise is mostly proper grammar. You can't see me, but I'm giving you a thumbs-up through the computer screen. Feel free to give me one back, it's okay, do it, do it right now.
> 
> The main headcanons are that Proletius still has a personality after getting stabbed by the knife of evil and that Zargothrax isn't completely one-dimensional. I just want them to be homies, is that too much to ask?

Zargothrax heard a scream in his castle.

Well, maybe it wasn’t quite a scream. Perhaps “pained yelp” was a more adequate description? Regardless, Zargothrax found it to be a strange disturbance of the current silence of the castle. He wouldn’t have, had the scream been accompanied by the ear-splitting sound of Ralathor’s missiles destroying the castle walls or Angus loudly declaring that he would defeat Zargothrax for sure this time. But it wasn’t. It was just a sound that cut through the night so briefly, Zargothrax could have waved it off as his imagination. It wasn’t until he realized the knife of evil was gone that he felt any sense of urgency to investigate.

Zargothrax pushed himself off his impractically sharp throne and made his down the darkened hallway where he heard the scream. The only sound now was the sound of his footsteps echoing through the long empty corridor. Isn’t Proletius’s room down this hall? He quickened his pace, charging a spell in one hand as he got closer. If someone had bested Proletius, they must be quite the formidable opponent. He’d have to be prepared for anything. Zargothrax burst into Proletius’s room with the blast of a fireball.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Aside from the smoke he smelled from smoldering door debris, the stench of blood was potent. He cleared the smoke with a single clawed hand, recharging his spell in the other just in case. It was clear to him that there was no intruder. Just Proletius lying on the ground, blood pooling around his body, multiple stab wounds on his stomach. And a bloodied knife of evil clutched loosely in his hand.

Well, shit. 

Zargothrax kneeled down to inspect Proletius closer. “PROLETIUS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Zargothrax boomed, unable to speak in what Proletius had called an “inside voice.” 

Proletius only groaned in response. So he was alive. That shouldn’t have come as a surprise, considering he had previously survived a stab to the heart, which was arguably much worse. Still, it was sort of a relief. Relief?! What does that mean? I don’t care what happens to him either way! Zargothrax mentally corrected himself. He’s my strongest ally. It’s most advantageous to me to make sure he stays alive, that’s all.

Zargothrax ripped Proletius’s robes apart to get a better look at his wounds. They were deep, and blood still poured out. Too bad Zargothrax only knew spells about killing and brainwashing people rather than healing. Perhaps one of his chaos wizards knew a healing spell? He didn’t have the time to interrogate each one right now, though. He needed to stop the bleeding, and he had to do it the non-magical way.

Zargothrax tore through Proletius’s room looking for bandages, flinging weapons, armor, and furniture aside, bringing chaos to the otherwise orderly room. Proletius was too tidy. He was evil, sure, but not quite chaotic enough for Zargothrax’s taste. They’d have to work on that. Focusing on the task at hand, Zargothrax found some bandages shoved into a desk drawer and went to work patching the now-unconscious Proletius up. When he finished, he lifted Proletius up and set him on the bed. Now to find a wizard with more medical knowledge than him.

*

When Proletius came to, he was faced with Zargothrax standing at the end of his bed, glaring at him. Or maybe he wasn’t glaring. It could be hard to tell with Zargothrax’s resting bitch face. Either way, the sight was startling. Then he noticed the bandages on his stomach. Oh yeah. That. Proletius opened his mouth to say something but immediately stopped and reached a hand to his throat. His throat was so dry he wasn’t sure he could speak if he tried. Zargothrax must have expected this as he immediately thrust a glass of water into his hands.

“I COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY YOUR THIRST THEN TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS YOU WERE TRYING TO DO.”

Proletius found difficulty in sitting up. It was as though the entire lower half of his body was paralyzed. Noticing this, Zargothrax explained, “I HAD A WIZARD FREEZE YOU SO YOU WOULDN’T BE IN PAIN UPON WAKING FROM YOUR SLUMBER. IT WILL WEAR OFF IN TIME.”

Makes enough sense. Proletius propped himself up just high enough to be able to drink without waterboarding himself. He drank slowly.

“STOP STALLING,” Zargothrax demanded. 

Too slowly, apparently. He set the glass aside and took a deep breath. He’d have to be careful with his next words.

“I think there’s still some good in me. Sometimes I’ll have a fleeting thought like I’m on the wrong side or doing the wrong thing, and even worse, I feel… guilty for the destruction I’ve caused.” Proletius paused, waiting for Zargothrax to react. Zargothrax offered nothing but his usual, unwavering glare.

Feeling somewhat relieved that Zargothrax apparently hadn’t decided that he was a threat that needed to be imminently eliminated, Proletius continued, “I hate them. I can’t live with this kind of guilt, even if it’s just for a short moment, so I- I thought I’d either use the knife of evil to destroy any bit of good I might have left once and for all, or die trying. You might not understand what it’s like, but I swear, Lord Zargothrax, that I want to be evil.”

Zargothrax hadn’t been surprised by this response. He knew Proletius had fought a mental battle between good and bad after being stabbed by the knife of evil, but it seemed, even now, there was a tiny piece of light still trying to save the old Proletius. The light was a mighty adversary indeed, perhaps even stronger than he originally thought. How satisfying it would be when he stamped it out completely. At this point, however, Proletius might prove to be dangerous to have around; he really didn’t know if it was possible for the effects of the knife of evil could be counteracted. His first instinct was to say that the damage of the knife was permanent, but the legendary relics all held their secrets. It’s worth the risk, though, isn’t it? Proletius and his knights are strong enough to increase the power of his army twofold!

Yes, that’s all! Not because I care about him or enjoy his company! Why do I have to keep clarifying that?! SHUT UP! You bring disgrace to the name Zargothrax!

Calming his thoughts, Zargothrax asked, “HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW?” 

“Angry. Kinda embarrassed. I want to slaughter some peasants to ease this frustration then forget this ever happened.”

“NO.”

“No?”

“PROLETIUS, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO GO UNADDRESSED. YOUR MIND IS SPLIT, EVEN NOW, AND TRYING TO IGNORE IT WILL ONLY LEAD TO YOUR DESTRUCTION. I HAVE FULL CONFIDENCE THAT YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS. YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL KNIGHTS I HAVE EVER SEEN. ONCE YOU TRULY REALIZE THAT YOU DESERVE THIS STRENGTH AND AUTHORITY, AND THAT YOU TRULY BELONG ON THE SIDE OF DARKNESS, YOUR CONFLICTING THOUGHTS WILL VANISH. BUT I CANNOT DO THIS FOR YOU.”

“I understand, Lord Zargothrax.”

“I WILL NOW TAKE MY LEAVE. DO AS YOU WISH WHEN YOU UNTHAW BUT DO NOT STRAIN YOURSELF. I NEED YOU IN TOP CONDITION. AN EPIC BATTLE CAN BEGIN AT ANY MOMENT. YOUR KNIGHTS OF EVIL CAN PICK UP YOUR SLACK”

“As you command.”

Zargothrax turned and made his way out of the gaping doorway of Proletius’s room.

“I TRUST YOU PROLETIUS, MORE THAN I’VE TRUSTED ANYONE.” Zargothrax hesitated, shook his head, and simply stated, “MAKE OF THAT WHAT YOU WILL,” before disappearing around the corner.

When Proletius knew he was gone, he muttered quietly, “Thank you, Zargothrax.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being the person who wrote this, what a loser, right?


End file.
